The Uchiha Prodigy
by Ami-chan Inuzuka
Summary: As Ami progresses through her life she unlocks many secrets about her past and her whole life turns upside down. The akatsuki is after her and so is Orochimaru which doesn't help at all. During all this her best friend, Kiba,helps her through it all. But damn hormones are kicking in.Will she save her friendship with Kiba? Or will thing between them change forever?
1. Chapter 1- INTODUCTIONS

_Hey guuyyss! This is my first fan fiction EVER and I hope you'll all enjoy it! Please review!_

WARNING includes some cussing

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. (Yet) Credit goes to the amazing Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own any of the characters accept for Ami and her mum.

Chapter 1

Ami's POV

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE- SMASH! I looked over at my alarm clock which was now smashed to pieces. Ugh, great. Another thing to add to my mental check list- Buy 56th alarm clock. I drag myself out of bed and did my daily routine; shower, dress, eat, brush teeth, and all that shit, and then ran downstairs.

"I'm off mum!" I yell out as she turns around and greets me with a warm smile.  
"Have a nice day honey." She replied. I gave her a bear hug and was off to the academy.  
Today is our graduation day!  
So on my way to the academy I pass the Ichiraku Ramen stand and find my favourite no. 1 knuckle head ninja. You guessed it- Uzumaki Naruto!

"Ohayo gozaimasu Naru-chan!" he turned around and gave me his signature grin.  
"Hey Ami-chan! Wanna have ramen with me?"  
"I'd love to! But I don't want to be late for the graduation exam. You comin' too?" I asked.  
"Oh. Well, I still have some... Unfinished business. Hehe. I'll see you later Ami-chan!" he gave me a wave and goofy grin.  
"Alright. Later Naru-chan!" Hm. Let me guess; another prank?

*FF to academy*

I enter the academy and immediately get attacked by my fan boys. Great.  
"Marry me!"  
"Be my girlfriend!"  
"Be my wife!"  
"WE LOVE YOU AMI-CHAAANNN!"  
Sigh. They never learn do they? I do some hand signs and whisper, "Death Lullaby!" I start singing my creepy death song to make them all go to sleep. They can't escape it unless I undo the jutsu or they... Die. BAM! They all fall to the ground. Everyone gives me a WTF face then returns to whatever they were doing- They're used to this by now.  
From the corner of my eye I can see the famous Uchiha smirk.  
"Hey Uchiha. Wassuuuppp?" I ask as I plop down next to him.  
"Hn." Back to that baka emotionless face.  
"Duckbutt!" I yell at him.  
"Don't call me that!"  
"Hn." I say. With the same smirk the Uchiha puts up 24/7. He starts growling.  
"You're too easy to tease, Sasu-gay!"  
"Hn."  
"Hn."  
"HN."  
"HN!"  
"HNN!"  
"HNNN!"  
Glaring competition time!  
"Oh please. My foot was at least a tenth of an inch before yours!"  
"Dream on Billboard brow! I practically-" BLA BLA BLA! Oh no. Not the annoying fan girls; pinky and piglet! They suddenly stopped and got hearts in their eyes as they looked at Sasuke and shot daggers as they saw me. They start stomping over to us. oh-oh. "Release!" I said, and released my jutsu I put on my fan boys. They awoke and soon became aware of the situation, coming to my rescue!  
"Leave my Ami-chan alone!"  
"No! She's mine!"  
"Hey sasuke! Control your fan girls! Better not let them get near our Ami-chan!"  
"Hn. Ami, control your fanboys." Sasuke said. Wow, the first full sentence he ever said!  
"Congrats Uchiha! You just spoke your first proper sentence! Your reward... Drum roll please! Bear hug!" I crush Sasuke with my killer bear hug, receiving cold glares from the fan girls, glares at Sasuke from my fan boys, and hysteric laughs from the few that do not fall under the previously mentioned categories.

**FF to the next day...**

Today we'll be put into teams! Hurraah! I hope get put with Hinata- my BFF, Kiba- my BBFF (boy bff) and Shika! He's like my bro! But there can only be three is a squad... Ah man.  
"Alright everyone, settle down! The teams will now be read out. Please listen carefully." I kinda zoned out at Iruka sensei blabbering until I heard my name being called.  
""Matsura Ami! Inuzuka Kiba!-"Me and Kiba got up and high-fived.  
Who's that? I look around the class and spot a guy with a mini afro and hippy glasses. Oh! It's the guy from the Aburame clan! They specialise in insect jutsus.  
"Hi! I'm Matsura Ami. Glad to be on your team." I flashed him a warm smile and held out my hand for him to shake which he gladly did.  
"Do you... Like bugs?" Shino asked.  
"Um yah I guess they're ok. As long as they don't hurt me I'm fine with them." He smiled. OMG he actually can smile!  
"Come back her at 1pm to meet up with your senseis. You are dismissed." Iruka sensei yelled out and we were all off.

"Hey Ami! D'you wanna have lunch together?" Asked Kiba as he ran up to me.  
"Sure! We should invite Shino too since he's is part of our squad now." I replied. I then turned to Kiba for an answer but he just growls.  
"Kiba, do you have something against Shino? Cause you seem to get angry every time I mention him."  
"Huh? Oh, no it's nothing to worry about. Let's go Akamaru, Ami."  
"Woof!"  
"Alright!"

**FF to end of lunch (I know, lots of FFs but I'm just too lazy to freakin type everything! So deal with it! XD)**

Me, Kiba, and Shino were walking to the academy, ready to meet our sensei. I had to go in the middle to make sure they wouldn't kill each other. I have no idea why but they were glaring at each other for the whole time, and it was starting to piss me off.

We finally arrived at the academy where our sensei was waiting for us. She told us to meet in the training area where we introduced ourselves.  
"Good. We're all here. Now I would like to learn more about you. So tell me thing like your likes, dislikes, hobbies, fighting style and future dream. I'll go first. I'm Yuhi Kurenai but you just call me Kurenai sensei. I like gardening and flowers. I dislike losing fights. My hobbies are gardening and training genjutsu mainly. I use mostly genjutsu in combat. My future dream... I guess it's more a goal. At the moment it's to make you four (include Akamaru) into exceptional shinobi. You next, with the dog." Kurenai Sensei pointed at Kiba.  
"I'm Inuzuka Kiba and this is my partner Akamaru."  
"Woof woof!"  
" I like my friend over here." He pointed at me and I smiled. " I don't like _**him**_"__He glared at Shino. "My hobbies are taking Akamaru for walks and training. My fighting style is close ranged. I do combos with Akamaru. My future dream... I guess to become an exceptionally skilled ninja and..." He muttered something and then smirked to himself. What was he thinking of?

_Well that's chapter one! I'll update as soon as I can! I already have about another 40 chapters written down, just gotta make some changes and improvements here and there. I know this chapter is kind of short and I promise to try and make them a bit longer. Pleeaasee review it will mean sooo much to me!_


	2. Chapter 2

**ALRIGHT! Here's chapter 2! Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Naruto nor the characters... yet.**

**Chapter 2  
**

"You're next; the one in blue." Kurenai sensei pointed at me. My turn!  
"I'm Matsura Ami. I also like my friends Kiba, Shino, Naru, Shika, and Hina-chan. I love animals, the colours blue, red, and black. I don't like bitchy people, fan girls, fan boys, idiots, people who pity themselves, those who are inconsiderate... lots of things. My hobbies are drawing, training and hanging about with my friends. I'm in a band called the Phoenix as well with band members Banana Khankun (based on my bff whose name is Mondana but I always call her Banana XP), Lori Konosuna, and me. My future dream... to become a professional artist, successful band, and captain of the anbu black ops!"  
"Big dream. Next?" Kurenai granced at Shino.  
"Aburame Shino. I like bugs. I don't like loud people and... a certain person-" he glanced at Kiba. I sighed. "hobbies are discovering new species of insects and studying them. My future dream... is to find the extremely rare tree lobster." (It's a really rare insect look it up on Google. XP) Ooh. I've never heard of that. It's most likely an insect.  
"Nice. Everyone is very different and unique. I like that. You are all to meet me her tomorrow for your first training session. Be ready by 7:00am, dismissed." and with that Kurenai poofed away, leaving me in the middle of Shino and Kiba's glare-off. I'm done here.  
"OK guys. See you tomorrow." Then I walked off leaving Shino careless and Kba absolutely dumbfounded as to why I was so freakin' PISSED! I was just randomly wandering around the village ending up at mine and Shikamaru's favourite cloud watching spot. Not much to my surprise I, indeed, found Shika laying around; watching the clouds. So I lay down next to him  
"Who's on your team?" He greeted after a while; lazily opening one eye.  
"I'm stuck with Kiba and Shino. Both good people, but freakin' piss me off 'cus the glare at each other the whole time. *sigh* You?" He sighed before answering.  
"Such a drag. I'm with Choji so that's good. But the Ino girl is too troublesome."  
"Yah I know Shika. Too much of a bitchy slut, no?" he chuckled at that remark.  
"Yeah" after that we just wathed the clouds wishing we could be more like them; taken wherever the wind took us, going with the flow of things, with no worries whatsoever. I took out my sketchbook and started drawing the sunset. After about 10 minutes I finished and turned to a fresh page, where I drew the sleeping form of Shika, sure to put in every detail. This included the little pool of drool (that rhymes! LOL XD) on the corner of his mouth. He looked so cute when he was asleep. So peaceful... NOT IN THAT WAY! Shika's like my bro! I finished the picture and wrote underneath,

_That's you when your asleep. So cutee!  
Luv u!  
xxAmi imoto-chan!  
For u!_

Then I ripped it out and put it under his hand and transported home. Mum was already asleep. I got some instant ramen and glanced at clock which read '10:00pm'-might as well go to bed now. So I finished my ramen and had a quick shower, then put on my pjs and slipped into bed, falling asleep within a record time of 5 seconds.

I woke up to the sun shining in my face. Wow. It's the first time I didn't wake up to my alarm clock. I ca- Oh shoot. I forgot to buy a new one! I searched for the other clock that hung from my wall which told me it was 7:36 am. SSHHITT! I changed into my usual ninja clothes, ate a cereal bar, brushed my teeth and transported to the training grounds in record time. Kiba and Shino were already there.  
"Hey guys! *pant* Sorry I'm late." I greeted, panting.  
"Good morning" I heard Shino say.  
"Ohayo Ami-chan. What happened anyway?" Kiba asked.  
"Alarm failed." I laughed sheepishly as they sweatdropped.  
"Say, where's Kurenai sensei?" I asked, looking around.  
"I dunno." Kiba answered.  
"I saw her walking around with Asuma sensei earlier" said Shino. Kiba and I exchanged glances and I smirked at him.  
"Uhh... what are you thinking Ami? I recognise that freaky smirk- you're scheming something." Kiba concluded suspiciously.  
"Maybe, lend me your ear for I have a plan." so yeah. Basically, I decided we should all go and spy on Kurenai and Asuma sensei and see if we could make pictures to blackmail them with later. Hehe. Thus, we moved among the shadows like ninjas! Wait, we are ninjas... ANYWHO! It all went perfectly according to plan and I managed to get about ten really good shots. We knew it was our que (sp?) to leave when we saw them disappear.  
"I think they're onto us!" I whispered. Receiving a look of horror as a reply.  
"Got that right." We all froze.  
"Caught right handed."  
"Damn." I muttered.  
"What were you guys trying to do?" Asuma asked even though he knew VERY well.  
"Well... you see... Kurenai sensei was late so we thought maybe we should-" Kiba started.  
"We were spying on you." I stated simply. We were caught, so we might aswell tell the truth, no?  
"Well, even though that was wrong, you worked as a team which was what the traing was going to be about in the first place." Kurenai sensei explained. We all sat in awe.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I blurted out.  
"You guys are now officially ninjas." Kurenai sensei verified.  
"I don't get it." Kiba said dumbly.  
" My guess is that this training session was gonna decide whether we actually pass as genin or not." I started. "It was all about teamwork. Why do you think we got put in squads in the first place? Anyway, that's what I think." I finished and I received a little clap from Kurenai and Asuma sensei for my little speech.  
"That's exactly right. So congratulations." Kurenai sensei congratulated. We all cheered and got high-fives all around. Well, except for Shino who just smirked... I think  
"However, that doesn't mean y'all go unpunished; ten laps around the village and fifty push ups. I'm only going easy on you because this is your first proper training." We all groaned and- well, once again, except for Shino who just... frowned? I think.  
"How about I take y'all out for ramen afterward huh?" (I know she says y'all too much. But this is my story so I'm gonna make her be half... Texas... uhh. How do you say that someone is- Ah forget it. XP)

**So yahh! That's chapter 2! I know it took AGES and i'm so sorry for that. But i promise i'll try to update more often. BTW, can someone tell me:  
England- English  
Germany- German  
Texas- ... - FILL DA GAP PLEAASSEE!**

**Thanks if anyone's actually bothered to answer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ALRIIIGHHHT! Chapter 3! Thanks btw to that person who answered my question at the end of chapter 2. Apparently, if someone is from Texas they are Texan. So: Kurenai sensei is now half TEXAN!**

**And just saying: I'm just gonna start saying Kurenai intead of Kurenai sensei because it's a DRAG! (same for others.)**

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own NARUTO. YET.**

**Chapter 3**

We did our ten laps around the village while huffing and puffing. (_OMG that just reminded me of the three little pigs! You know; and he huffed, and he puffed. And he- ok, I'm wasting your time. Sorry. I'm hyped XP) _Then it was time for our push-us which weren't that hard but when I got to twenty my arms felt like jellow. (jelly) We finally finished everything and fell to the ground. I turned my face to the side slightly to see Shino and Kiba at their limit but still going at it.

"Man, I gotta work on my stamina." I muttered. Then Kurenai appeared in a puff of smoke. She's got to teach me that!  
"Howdy partners! Y'all ready for some Ichiraku Ramen?" she asked. Kiba and Shino nodded and I said, "yup" popping the P.  
"Alrighty then! See ya'll there!" and she poofed away again  
"Dammit! I wanna learn that!" Both guys were already walking off and I gathered all my remaining chakra to super sprint all the way to the Ichiraku stand where I ordered a bowl of ramen and then waited for my team to arrive.

I was already half way though eating my ramen when I saw two guy figures, one woman, and an orange blob. THEY BROUGHT NARUTO ALONG! YAY! I waved like a mad person but only Naruto waved back. He grinned and ran towards me.

"Hey, *pant* Ami. Wassup?" he took a seat to my left and ordered one five bowls of miso ramen.  
"So," I started."How's your team?" He slurped up some ramen then looked at me.  
"Well, I've got Sakura so that's awesome! But then I'm stuck with that baka Saassuu-gay. He's such a jerk, believe it! He thinks he's all that!" Naruto explained, while I nodded in agreement. I ignored when my team finally arrived.  
"Did you guys have to introduce yourselves and everything as well?" I asked Naruto.  
"Hm? Oh yeah! I said I wanted to be Hokage, Sakura didn't really say anything and just giggled the whole time. And then Sasuke said he wanted to destroy a certain someone and restore his clan."  
we were both silent for a while and then I bursted out laughing leaving Naruto completely confused.  
"What's so funny Ami-chan?" he asked while burrowing his eyebrows together in confusion.  
"do you HAHAH do you not get HAHAH get it. HAHAHAHAHA he said HAHA he wanted to HAHA restore the HAHAHAHAHHAHA clan! HHAHAHHAHAHAH!" I was in hysterics but still the only one laughing. He still didn't get it.  
"I don't get it." I took a few deep breaths and calmed down a bit.  
"Restore his clan... with whom?" It still took him a while, and then his eyes went wide as realisation hit him. Then he started grinning and I smirked. I had a mini prank up my sleeve. It wasn't much, but surely enough to piss off the Uchiha.

I stood up from my seat and said my goodbyes to everyone. Before they could ask where I was going, I was already off. I was running to Sasuke's house which is the place he would most likely be at; and even if he wasn't, at least some of his fan girls will have to be.

I arrived by his house in less than two minutes and sure enough- there was a bunch of Sasuke's fan girls trying to get him to come out.

"Hey guu-uurlllss!" I sang. They turns to me with a frown on their face and Sakura managed to push herself though the crowd, now standing only a few feet away from me.  
"What do you want from us?!" she snapped.  
"Oh nothing. I just thought you might want to know this _thing_ I heard about the Uchiha." I told her. As soon as the word 'Uchiha' rolled of my tongue, the rest of the fan girls were right up in my face  
"What is it? Tell us, tell us pleeeaasssee?!" sheesh, these people were desperate.  
"Well, alright." They all leaned in, making sure not to miss a said. "I heard the Uchiha's ambition is to restore his clan... you all know what that means, right?" they all began thinking hard, trying to figure out what I was getting at. Then Sakura's eyes widened and began sparkling.  
"Y-you mean Sasuke-kun wanted to-"for once her smartness can be used to my advantage.  
"yup. That's exactly what I'm saying." All the other girls finally seemed to figure it out and started squealing. Just then, I noticed a navy coloured blob leave Sasuke's house. Now's my chance!

"Look guys! There he is now! You should make your moves soon so he can choose who he wants as soon as possible." I told them. Then I winked. They all ran after him and I smirked to myself. Ah, yes. Life's too good to me.

Afterward I got really bored and kept wandering around the village, trying to find something to do. I decided to go to Kiba's house and set off in that direction.

***FF to at kiba's door***

I knocked on the door and heard some footsteps. Kiba's mum answered the door  
"Oh hello Ami, how are you?" she greeted and gave a friendly smile.  
"Eh, the usual; nothing new. How are you doing Mrs Inuzuka?" I replied while smiling back at her.  
"Well, if you call dealing with a lazy arse son every day 'good' then yes, I believe I am doing quite well." I chuckled. "You must be here for Kiba. He's in his room." She told me.  
"Alright thanks!"

I ran up to Kiba's room and knocked on the door.  
"COME IN!" I heard Kiba yell out. I entered his room and held u a peace sign  
"Hey hey! Wassup dog boy?" I said and plopped onto his bed.  
"Ami? What are you doing here?"  
"Psh. Nice to see you too!" I replied sarcastically. "I got bored so I came here cus I'm just so nice like dat!" Kiba scratched the back of his head sheepishly  
"Hehe. So what d'you wanna do?" he asked.  
"I dunno. Whatever you were doing before I got here I guess." I answered. A slight blush formed on his face when I said that. WTF?  
"Uh. I wasn't really doing anything, just... thinking."  
"Daydreaming?"  
"Nooo..."  
"Kiba."  
"Maybe." I gave him a warning look. "ok, fine. You got me."  
"Sooooo..." A sly smirk made its way onto my face."What were you daydreaming about?" I asked him.  
"As if I'd tell you that!" He shouted back. I pouted, giving him a puppy face which I knew he couldn't resist.  
"Nooo! Not the puppy face!" he tried to turn away from me.  
"You can run. But you can hide forever! Muhahahahha!" I did me evil laugh and tackled him, trying to find out this 'oh so secret' day dream of his for the rest of the day.

**After a while...**

"I haven't spent this much time with you since we were like, seven." I said while Kiba nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah. I really miss the old times." Then it was silent for a while. "Why don't we have a sleep over? You know, like we used to when we were little." I grinned at him.  
"Yeah! We haven't done that in ages! Let me ask my mum f it's ok though." He nodded and I got out my phone and called my mum to tell her I'd be staying over at Kiba's. (Ps. Do they even have phones in the ninja world? I think they're pretty old school, no?)

**Hohoho. (no, I'm not Santa Claus. SORRY! That'd be awesome though!) hey you guys, I just wanted to know: Should I continue the story? Cus like, I've got most of the story planned ahead and it gets better later on, but I just want to know if people would actually want to continue reading this story. So if I get at least another five reviews I'll defiantly continue. Otherwise... I'm not sure.**

**Also, I was thinking of making a new fanfic based on Kakashi when he was small. It'll be 'Kakashi's twin sister' Kakashi and Kinashi. What d'you guys think? Should I make it? Please let me know. THANX! AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my fellow readers! Can I just say how happy I am that people read my story? Because I'm really busy and all but try to update as much as I can in my free time. Anyone who reviews is a hero. Yes, a HERO! You make me smile no matter what when I see that the amount of people who read my story are increasing! Last time I checked I had 97 views! In like, two or three weeks? I think that's not bad. ANYWAYS! I must be boring you to death so; ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: me no own NARUTO. All credit to Masashi! Ami is mine though!**

**CLAIMER: I own Ami and her mum and any random characters that you might notice are not in the original NARUTO series. KYA!**

**Chapter 4**

_I was walking around the Uchiha compound with my mum, receiving cold glares and whispers from the other clan members_

"Mummy? Why does everybody here hate me?" the five-year-old me wondered.  
"Hate is a strong word. Besides, I love you very much and that'll never change. You're precious to me Ami." Mum answered, and gave me a loving smile. Satisfied with her answer, I happily continue walking.  
"It's that demon!"  
"You should just go and die!"  
"Nobody likes you! You don't belong here!"  
It hurt. All those things they said. What had I ever done to them?  
"Why don't you go and look in the mirror!? All those descriptions suit you perfectly!" I yelled at the top of my voice. Mum chuckled lightly. Suddenly, a shadow towered above me, and everyone else disappeared; except for this one man in a long cloak and a dark hat that covered his hawk-like eyes."You should just die .No-one would care anyway. They wouldn't notice if you were gone. No one loves you. Not even your beloved mum." I was REALLY pissed.  
"THAT'S NOT TRUE! MY MUM SAID SHE LOVES ME VERY MUCH!" I yelled and growled at him in frustration. Who did he think he was? He didn't know anything about mum!  
"Your mum? She was ordered to act that way toward you. Just to make sure the Kuro Akuma's spirit won't take over your body. In reality..." I was at the edge. I would explode any moment now.

_"...She. Hates. You."_

"_AAAHH!" I felt a piercing pain through my heart as if I'd been stabbed. My blood was boiling and I let the new found power take me over. It felt good but soon after I slipped into unconsciousness. I didn't care. There was nothing left for me to live for anyway. Everything blurred and I found myself in a dark room. All was black and gloomy; just a trail of candles which led to a small opening. I ran towards it and I could see the daylight that shone through the hole. 'Almost there' I thought. 'just a few more feet-' All of the sudden, I was pulled backwards. Not by a person, t was more like some kind of force. Then it all stopped and a cold hand placed itself onto my shoulder. I stiffened and daren't turn around._

"_I wouldn't go in there if I were you." A calm yet cold voice advised.  
"A-and why w-wouldn't I-I?" I stuttered and the person chuckled.  
"Oh, Dear. I don't believe you would like what you se-" the voice trailed off and so did everything else. I could hear a faint voice crying out... my name?  
"...Ami..." there it was again.  
"Ami." Where was it coming from?  
_  
"AMI WAKE UP MAN!"

"AH!" I yelled as quickly got up into a sitting position. A little too quick resulting to me banging my head against... Kiba's?  
"Ouch..."  
"Ami, what were you dreaming about?" Kiba asked with clear concern in his voice. Was I screaming or something?  
"...the past..." he could see I didn't really want to talk about t so he dropped the subject.  
"It's 6:59am. We have one minute to get to the training grounds." Kiba broke the thoughtful silence  
"huh?" What?  
"Training today." Kiba said simply.  
"OH MY cream Jellyfish, WE'RE LATE!" I quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed my clothes, changing in the speed of light that you could only see a flash. Yes, I'm _**that **_awesome!  
"You change that fast?" Kiba asked totally gobsmacked.  
"Yupp, now hurry up or we'll be late!" I lectured him.  
"I know, I know. Geez. Hey, I swear girls are supposed to take like, two hours to get ready." Kiba wondered.  
"That definition would refer to fan girls, Sakuras, and Inos." I said wisely.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
7:00am

"Eeeek! We're late! Kiba, get your fuckin' lazy arse movin'!"  
"Gaaahhh!" He jumped back and ran out of the door. "She's scary." I heard him mutter, and I smirked. Hey, GIRL POWERRR!  
After Kia finished I transported us to the training grounds where we saw Shino laying against a tree.  
"Hey Shino."  
"Hello."

**POOF!**

**AND UP APPEARED KURENAI!**

"Howdy y'all! Today you'll be sparring. I need to know where your abilities lay." Kurenai said. FINALLY! I get to kick some arse! YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY! I did my awesome happy dance and Kiba chuckled.  
"Alright. It'll go like this: Ami vs Kiba, winner against Shino, winner against me. Any objections?" Kurenai asked. We all shook our heads. "Very well. Ami and Kiba: get into position. You may start when I say so." We got each got into a fighting stance and waited for the signal.

"GO!"

**OMG guys. GOMENASAI!i'm so sorry it took this long to update and all. This week had been extremely stressful for me. You have no idea. So many things that I seriously thought I was gonna die young. Every morning greeted me with a splittin' head ache and accompanied me throughout the rest of the day. **

**My year 7 bully decided it was ok to order me around again now I'm in yr 9 and I couldn't take t any more so i SNAPPED! And trust me, with was not a pretty sight. I was this close to punching her and couldnt' stop clenching my fists and gritting my teeth.**

**Anyway, If you're still reading my story even though I've been so evil as to make you guys wait for like, two weeks? Then I THANK YOU! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! I SHOULD probably shut up now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'MMMM BACK! 68 VIEWS IN LIKE, 10 DAYS, I'M SOO HAPPY! There's gonna be some fighting scenes in this chapter! 3 to be exact!**

**Can I just ask one favour? When you guys are being awesome and review, I don't mind if you say something bad as long as you say how I can improve. E.g. someone said 'not your best chapter' I don't mind, but at least tell me how to improve, ya? Thanx pplz.**

**P.S you guys should watch/read Black Butler. It's AMAZING!**

**DISCLAIMER: I no own Naruto.**

**Chapter 5**

"Hajime!" **(A/N-Hajime means start.) **Kurenai yelled. Kiba instantly got out three kunai in one hand and three shuriken in the other. He took a quick glance at Akamaru.  
"Akamaru, stay out of this. Ok buddy?"  
"WOOF!" he replied, and Kiba smirked. He ran at me with full speed and threw some shuriken which I easily dodged. He threw a kunai at my head but I dodged just in time. I then fake yawned as I knew it would annoy him. He growled.  
"DON'T YOU MOCK ME!" he came at me again. Obviously mad, but I'd already disappeared.  
"Huh?" He looked around trying to figure out where I went, confusion written all over his face.  
'_now's my queue!' _I jumped out of the tree I was hiding in and transported behind him with a kunai at his neck. I leaned in, right next to his ear and I could feel him tense up.

"It's over." I whispered.  
"Damn." I smirked, then let go. " Can't believe I lost to a girl." I heard Kiba mutter. After that, I think he was talking to himself. Eh... ANYWHO.  
"Haha. Kiba you suck. I bet Akamaru could've put up a better fight than you did. Right, boy?" I teased  
"Woof woof!" (_Translation- That's right! In your face Kiba!) _Kiba turned to Akamaru with a look of betrayal.  
"Alright, that's enough." Kurenai exclaimed. "Ami vs Shino, get ready. You may start when I say so." Me and Shino got ready and waited for the sign. "GO!" I went underground and made a clone to get behind a bush and observe our fight. Also, who knows when it might come in handy?  
_'Shino's stronger, and not as reckless and hot-headed as Kiba. He uses his chakra-sucking parasites to fight. I know that much. How could I use this to my advantage?' _I began thinking up strategy and planned ahead. _'Yes that's gotta work!' _I came out of the ground and confronted Shino. He noticed me straight away and threw some kunai which I dodged. He came up to me and threw a sequence of punches and kicks. I was starting to spot a pattern. Right. Left. Jump. Left. Left. Jump. Right. Left. I landed a powerful punch on his face and he flew back a few meters against a tree. He quickly recovered and came at me again with a kunai, aiming at my neck. We clashed kunais and jumped backwards. He instantly held up his arm and a swarm of his parasites came my way. Finally, time for my plan to come into action I did some hand seals and placed my hand on the ground.

"Katon: Earth style! Mud wall!" This was Kakashi's jutsu. He taught me it a while back when I trained with him.  
The wall blocked me from view so I transformed into one of Shino's parasites and got my clone to stand in my position. I weakened the wall so the parasites could break through, which they did. My clone kept using earth jutsus to trap the parasites and Shino could see that they weren't getting anywhere. He made his bugs retreat and I followed suit. Now was my chance! I gave my clone a signal and she took out her flute, casting a genjutsu upon Shino which made it look like he was still fighting 'me'. That's when I got up behind him and transformed back into myself, holding a kunai against his throat while releasing him from my genjutsu.

"I win." I smirked and turned to Kurenai who still seemed into shock. Well, can't blame her, no one knows of my amazingness until they see it with their own eyes. And I'd like to keep it that way, it'll surprise the opponent.  
"Yushh! That was so fun!" I yelled out as I stretched my arms.  
"That was very impressive Ami. You defiantly defend your title as top female rookie. You did well too Shino, just practice your genjutsu sensing skills. As for Kiba... you're the catty whompus of this group I'm afraid." We all bursted out in laughter; except for Kiba of course, and Shino who made a great effort to contain his laughter. So really, I was the only one laughing..  
When we finally came to our senses, we realised Kurenai called Kiba a... catty whompus?

"What's a catty whompus?" I asked.  
"Catty whompus: a Texan phrase to say 'the odd one out.'"

AN AWKWARD SILENCE LATER...

"Well, I guess it's time for our fight now, huh? Ami." Kurenai asked. I turned to her and gave a her a quick nod.  
"Don't hold back. Give it your all." Said Kurenai as she got into a fighting position.  
"Same goes for you." I smirked, and Kurenai gave a nod.  
"Whenever you're ready." I gave a nod to signal the fight had started. Kurenai waited for me to make the first move. I looked around the training area to see if anything could be to my use. I must have looked like an idiot, bopping my head in every direction multiple times. I finally found a puddle. _'Perfect.'_ I jumped into a tree and quickly made the right hand signs to make a water clone which appeared in the puddle and stayed put. I took a quick glance at where Kurenai is standing, or more like was standing. She disappeared too. Probably making a plan or looking for me.  
I looked around some more and found a great big oak tree. I think Kiba was getting a little pissed of the lack of action because he started growling and yelling out some random insults.

"Come on Ami! Don't be a coward and hide. FIGHT LIKE A MAN." I sweat dropped and jumped out of the tree I was hiding from.  
"I'm no fucking MAN Kiba so shut up! Just because you can't accept the fact that you lost to a girl!" That shut him up. I started thinking of a plan and seemed fair enough.  
I felt a presence behind me and turned around to be greeted with three kunai heading my way. I dodged one, caught the other, and got a deep gash on my arm from the last one. I put a seal on the kunai I caught and threw it at the oak tree which was next to the bush that the kunai came from.  
"You totally missed Ami! Serio-" okay, Kiba was REALLY getting on my nerves now.  
"Shut up baka!" did some hand sealf and created a barrier around him which prevented any sound from getting through. I then took a quick glance at my wound. It was a bloody mess! No time to treat it now though.

I think Kurenai thought I let my guard down because I could feel the atmosphere getting heavier. _'genjutsu.' _I did the right hand sign and whispered, "release!" but I didn't feel any change. OMFJ I think I'm trapped! I didn't learn any other way to escape gen jutsu I think. This fight is over- Unless...

**MUHHAHAAHAH! End of chappie with cliff hanger! Sorry, it's just this chappie is getting too long. I'll update as soon as I can. But I think I can only update once a week. SORRY! O.M.F.J. I HAVE MY KARATE EXAM ON 12/12/12 SO WEIRD RIGHT? IS IT SUPPOSED TO BE GOOD OR BAD LUCK? ANYWAYS!**

**REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE!  
spread the luv pplz!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey gguuyyysss! I'm back with another chappie! I have a horrible cold and am therefore dying on the spot but I have to stay strong and be loyal to my readers and update no matter what gets thrown at me!  
I had my Karate exam on 12/12/12 and I passed two exams in a row! So happy! Cus it goes like dis: white, orange, red, yellow, green, brown, brown, brown, black. (Yes, there are three browns.) So basically I was white, then did the exam for orange and since the judge thought I was good enough he let me do the exam for red! I'm soooooo HHHAAAPPPYYY!  
Anyway- onto the story!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** me no have da honour of owning naruto. If I did, Hinata and Naruto would be a couple, Sasuke will get his arse kicked and a bruised ego, and I would have glomped Kiba every day! YAYAYAY!**

**Chapter 6**

An imaginary light bulb lit up above my head. _That's it!_

_**MEANWHILE...**_

Kuenai's POV

I got Ami caught in my genjutsu. It's one of my strongest ones which you can't escape out of with the 'release seal.' It's a very strong jutsu because it drains the opponent's chakra.  
I noticed a deep gash on her arm with blood gushing out of it. She was losing blood fast and within the next two minutes or so I'm sure she will faint.

I was about to reach for the bandages in my ninja pouch when I saw something move on my right. I automatically turned around, but there was nothing. I knew neither Kiba (when I write Kiba's name on Word it has that red squiggly line underneath it, so I right clicked it to see the suggestions; it said KEBAB. LOLOLOL XP) nor Shino would do something like that, and I had Ami under a genjutsu, so I decided it was probably something like a rabbit.

-Back to Ami's POV-

I concentrated really hard to try and contact that clone I'd made earlier.  
_'Hey, I need your help_.' I mentally asked her.  
_'What do you need?_' She replied  
'_I need you to give me some chakra, I'm trapped in a genjutsu and need someone to disturb my chakra._' I told her hurriedly. I could feel myself losing chakra and the battle hadn't even started. I think it's this genjutsu that draining my chakra, or maybe I'm losing too much blood from that wound? Or BOTH?  
_'Try to get to me unnoticed. And hurry. Bye._' It was all up to my clone now. I had faith.

3rd person

After their conversation, Ami's clone hurriedlygot up from her puddle, forgetting she was to sneak out unnoticed. As soon as she saw Kurenai she sank back in and waited for the right moment to jump out. She did some hand signs and used an invisibility jutsu. Rising out of the puddle, she hid behind a tree and peeked from the side to check if anyone saw her. She did the same to the next tree and decide d to make a game out of it. Kind of like Hide and Seek! So the same process carried on for about a minute until she realised:

DIDN'T SHE MAKE HERSELF INVISABLE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!

She face palmed herself at her idioticness and ran swiftly yet silently to her creator who helplessly lay on the ground. She finally came within touching distance and fed Ami all of her remaining chakra and therefore poofed away. Her job was now done.

Ami POV

I could feel a sudden burst of energy within me and my eyes shot open. Did a handspring and stood up, looked around me, then realised Kurenai had turned away from me. She probably didn't realise I escaped her genjutsu yet. I hurriedly made some handseals and then yelled out  
"Water style: water dragon jutsu!" Kurenai had reacted fast and turned around but it was too late and she got hit by my water dragon. It send her over to the oak tree which is exactly where I wanted her. I performed another sequence of hand seals for my next jutsu.  
"Thunder stream jutsu!" Grey clouds blocked out the sun and the sky became dark. I focused hard on Kurenai who was beginning up again, and send a thunder stream to the water beneath her, giving her an electric shock. I quickly transported to the oak tree (Because she threw a kunai with a seal on it there, remember?) and came up behind her, holding a kunai to her throat.

"Gotcha!" Just then, there was a 'POOF' and instead of Kurenai: a log. "A substitution!? But when" A Kunai was held against my throat and I knew I had lost.  
"When you were doing the handseals for the Thunder Stream jutsu, you were so preoccupied with getting all the hand signs right, you took your eyes off me. That gave me the chance." I could feel her smirk as she released the Kunai from my throat.  
"Damn.I was never good with those long hand seals." I admitted. Kurenai chuckled.  
"You did very well though, parter. I'd say you fight at chunin level definitely." She praised and I smiled at her.

Just then, I realised I hadn't heard Kiba say a single thing since I was freed from the gen jutsu. I glanced in his direction and saw he was still in my sound proof barrier. I giggled at the sight of him and released the jutsu. He was bruised and scattered all over; my guess is that he made various attempts to get out. Oh well.  
"HAHA Ami, that fight was amazing! Shame you lost though. I'm sure you would have won if you heard the advise I was giving but you FUCKING IMPRISONED ME IN THAT BARRIER THING OF YOURS! WHAT'S THE DEAL WITH THAT THING ANYWAY? SERIOU-" I could hear his voice grow fainter and fainter and soon it just came out as something like 'blohablablabloglabla'. I felt sleepy and couldn't fight againt staying conscious any more so I finally gave in.

'_Must have used too much chakra...'_

**This chapter took me ages to write because I have to stop every 10 secs to fetch a tissue. BTW if you guys have any suggestions as to what'll happen in the story, FEEL FREE TO TELL ME AND I WILL TAKE IT INTO CONSIDERATION. NO IDEA IS STUPID! THEY ARE ALL GEENNIIIUUUSSS!**

**OMG so sad. I got my sociology test back today and I got an A. Yes, it's good. But guess what? I WAS JUST 1 MARK AWAY FROM AN A*! AARRRGGHH! (*&^)^%$£"!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again my lovely readers! I know I've been evil and didn't update when I was supposed to. I'd decided to update every Saturday but this week I didn't really feel up to it. I write best when I'm hyper so yaaahh.  
Btw, does anyone here watch deathnote? Because I started watching it and I got to episode 25 yesterday. All death note fans should know this is the saddest episode EVER! That's right, L DIES! MY LOVELY PIECE OF JAPANESE HOTNESS IS NOW DEAD! WAAAAHHH! T.T**

**Ami: Enough of your babbeling author-sama. We all want to know what happened to me after I passed out. No one ca- um... author-sama? Are you ok?**

**Author: *Sobbing* How? How could he die? Why? Why did he have to die? Waaaahh!**

**Ami: Wow, I'd never seen author-same cry out of sadness. This must be EXTREME!**

**Author: L? L can you hear me? Come back to us ,please? I never got to tell you that...**

**Ami: Oh-oh. Author-sama is going psycho. Tut tut.**

**Author: I LOVE YOU L-KUN! I DON'T CARE IF YOU DO LOOK WEIRD AND YOU SLOUCH AND SIT IN A WEIRD MANNER IT JUST MAKES YOU ALL THE MORE ATTRACTIVE! I-**

**Ami: Oh god. This is going to go on forever. Please review and author-sama will stop mourning over L's death. Rest In Peace, L Lawliet.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. (Jolly jellyfish! Do I have to put this up every time? I thought people get the idea on the first ****6 CHAPTERS****. Sheesh...)**

**Chapter 7**

My eyes fluttered open and was greeted by a white ceiling. I looked around the room: White bed, white duvet, white window (out of which I could see it was nearing sunset) white curtains, white night stand with a white vase containing... two red roses. The only bit of colour displayed in the room. I wondered who it was from.

I'm in a hospital room no doubt. Why? Let's see... oh right! I passed out after my fight with Kurenai! I swung my legs to the side of the bed and got up in a sitting position. I was still wearing those clothes which I fought with. EW, RIGHT? I put on my shoes and was about to walk out the door when I some muttering outside my door. Eh?

Kiba's POV

"You sure you won't freak out? Last time we visited you had a panic attack." Shino teased. We were about to visit Ami in the hospital.  
"No I _won't _freak out. The only reason that happened last time is because she wasn't moving. I thought it might've been something serious is all.." It's true. I'm normally not one for panicking but I seriously thought something bad happened. It was freaking me out because I didn't know what it was that caused her to collapse and fall unconscious. Apparently though, it was just out of exhaustion and lack of chakra.  
"Yeah right. Just 'cause you like her. You couldn't bear to see your first love hurt." Shino said with a knowing smirk. Alright this was just getting too much. I'm sure my face was heating up at that. Did I mention I have a very short temper? Seriously though; since when did he get so talkative?  
"I DO NOT! I JUST HAPPEN TO GET WORRIED ABOUT MY COMRADES UNLIKE YOU!" I yelled at him and pushed the door of Ami's room open. I was looking back at that moment. When I turned my head forward I noticed Ami standing in front of me. And with standing in front of me don't mean like, a few meters away, I mean about an inch that stood between our faces. I froze; and just stood there. My stare shifted from her eyes to her lips. They looked so soft, and warm and... kissable. I'm sure my face was identical to a tomato by now. NO KIBA! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! GET YOUR MIND STRAIGHT! My inner conscience yelled.

"Uhum." I heard a cough from the behind me."Are we... interrupting something?" I quickly backed up and turned around. I saw Kurenai raining an eyebrow while smirking. I wanted to yell something like,' it's not what it looks like!' because from where they were standing it must've looked like we were...kissing. I gulped and could feel my face heating up even more if that was possible. I stole a quick glance of Ami yet she seemed unfazed. Oh Kami, please help me.  
"Hehe. I guess your all better now. Hehe." I gave a nervous laugh and scratched my head sheepishy.  
"Yup, that's right! I'm all better now so let's go get some food. I'M STARVINGGG!" her stomach growled in agreement. "See? It's alright tummy, we'll get you some nice big bowl of ramen. How does that sound?" her tummy growled again as if to say 'yes, please!' We all sweatdropped and I face palmed at the sight. I mean, can you blame me? She's talking to her stomach! Urgh, whatever.  
"Alrighty then let's get up and going before the stand closes. It's already sunset. Follow me, pose!" Kurenai yelled out. AND OF WE WENT TO THE RAMEN STAND!

**-AT THE RAMEN STAND-**

"Four extra large bowls of miso ramen please." Ami ordered. It was one of the many thing I liked about her. Unlike all the other girls she didn't care about anything like dieting. She only cared about being herself. Nothing else. She wouldn't cha-  
"Um, Kiba? I-is there something on my face? You've been staring at me for the past five minutes.  
"Huh? Oh no. I was just... spacing out?" It was more a question than a statement but she seemed satisfied enough. Not convinced, but satisfied none the less.

After we finished our ramen we left the money on the counter and thanked the owner.  
"Come again!" he yelled out as we walked out of the shop. After a nod we walked along to nowhere in particular. It was kinda awkward if you ask me. Then I remember that Kurenai told us tomorrow we had a free day.  
"Hey guys?" I started, they all transferred their attention to me. "since tomorrow is our free day and all, what d'you guys wanna do?" I asked.  
"Hmm." Ami's eyes lit up. "Why don't we go to the hot springs? Since we've all been training so hard it would be a good idea to relax, no?" We all nodded in agreement. She gave one of her big, heart-warming smile and I could've sworn I was melting inside. Oh boy, I'm turning into a big softie.  
"Alright then it's settled! Let's meet there tomorrow at one n the afternoon!" Ami confirmed and pumped her fist in the air and jumping around in excitement. I smiled at her positive energy. Just being around her makes everyone happy. Especcially me.  
"Alright, see you tomorrow!" We all said our good-byes and went off. I was so deep in thought that I hadn't realised: WHERE WAS AKAMARU?!

**Oh lala! There's some fluffyness! Fluff fluff I love it so! Tralalala! I'm hyper again yay! But only in my mind... yah! I'm talking to myself! Oh well.  
What happened to Akamaru? What will happen at the hot-springs? Find out, in the next chapter of The Uchiha Prodigy. *Dramatic moment***

**Kakashi: And, CUT! You all did well today children. Now let's go home, I'm exhausted. *Yawns***

**Ami: Exhausted? All you've done was read that pervy book of yours you old pervert!**

**Kakashi: Hey! Don't insult this book! It is a stroke of genius!**

**Me: Give me that! *Grabs Kakashi's book***

**Kakashi and Ami: *Watching Author-sama's facial expressions* well?**

**Me: Hmm. This is kinda interesting. Yosaku is two timing while one of the girls he's going out with is two-timing him aswell! And then there's a triangle between her and Yosaku and the the other guy! Hmm. Can I burrow this Kakashi-sensei?**

**Kakashi: Wha? You're not even 14 yet! This book is too inappropriate for you.**

**Me: Oh come on! I even called you sensei! I must find out who Yosaku is gonna pick! Yumi or Naomi? What do you think Kakashi?**

**Ami: Omfj. Sorry guys, you must excuse autor-sama. She's just a tiiiinnnyyy bit pervy. But bear with us. AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND FAVORITE AND FOLLOW!**

**Me and Kakashi: *still discussing icha icha paradise***


	8. Chapter 8

**SPOILER ALERT: IF YOU AREN'T EXACTLY UP TO DATE WITH THE NARUTO MANGA DO NOT READ THE ITALIC WRITING THAT FOLLOWS! (which you will probably do anyway since I told you not to)**

_OMFJ Neji DIED! WAAAH ME SO SAADD! HOW CPULD YOU NEJI?! SHEESH, WHAT A WEEK: FIRST L DIES, THEN Light Yagami, then Neji... WHO'S NEXT?!_

**Ohayo Gozaimasu my lovlies! Yay! I'm all hyped up! Probably because I'm gonna write a new fanfic starring... TEEN TOP! My favourite Kpop band! Yayayyaayya! Anyways, I'm aiming to get 20 review at the moment. If I do then I'll update a double chapter! Yes! I've got 15 at the moment so only 5 more. Please revviieeww my lovely readers. Make me happyyyy! ^.^**

**Oh, and this chapter will be full of randomness!**

**DISCLAIMER****: ME NO OWN NARUTO. ME OWN AMI.**

**Chapter 8**

Ami POV

I felt something wet on one side of my cheek. "nyee... five more minutes." It continued so I- wait, WHAT?! My eyes snapped open to be greeted by a pair of animalistic ones. I squinted my eyes into focus. "A-Akamaru?!"  
"Woof!"

"Morning mum." I greeted. I waited for a reply but there was none. I turned around and searched all rooms but she wasn't anywhere to be found. "Weird..." She probably just went shopping for groceries or something. I shrugged and made some scrambled eggs and bacon for Akamaru which are pretty much the only things I can cook. I mean, if I tried I could probably do like a whole 5 star course but I'm MUCH too lazy. Don't even make tea.

ANYWHO! So I quickly brushed my teeth afterwards and gathered my stuff to go to the hot springs. I tried calling Kiba to tell him that Akamaru was here but he didn't pick up. I still don't understand how the HELL he got in here but I'm too excited to give a shit. I glanced at the time: 12:45pm. I was supposed to meet my team there at 13:00pm. Oh well, it wouldn't kill to be five minutes early. So off were I and Akamaru to the hot springs!

I decided to walk today since the weather was really nice. It was sunny but still some shadows so if you don't like the sun you can take cover there. Like vampires. OMFJ that gives me a brilliant idea!  
I performed some hand seals and transformed into a female vampire. Muhahahahah! The first thing I noticed was that I have awesome fangs! I always wanted them, in case anyone was ever mean to me I could hiss at them and scare them off like that.

I have no idea HOW IN THE WORLD but somehow my fan boys managed to find me AND recognise me even though I was in vampire disguise! (Although all I really did was change my hair colour to black, eyes to red and added fangs so I guess it wouldn't be too hard to find it was me...)

So they attack me, just like that. At first I almost pissed my pants as I noticed my crowd was bigger this time, but then I realised I could use this moment to my advantage and try out my new vampire form! So I smirked one of those really psychotic maniac smirks when they got close enough which semi-freaked them out. I told the now growling Akamaru to let me handle it and he backed off. Then I snapped my head upwards and opened my mouth really wide to show off my fangs and hissed at them! OMG you should have seen their faces! I swear, they all shitted themselves and ran off! I laughed so much that I ended up on the ground, clutching my sides.

"Oh god... that was defiantly worth it! Right Akamaru?" I asked.  
"Raf woof! ( yup! Yup should've seen their faces!" I stood up slowly, dusted myself off and then continued off to the hot springs, that's when the evil art of my brain began working up a plan. I smirked again and looked at Akamaru who seemed to raise an eyebrow.  
"Woof?" I once again performed a couple of hand signs and transformed Akamaru into my 'vampire boyfriend'. Genius, right?

"Heheheh... ahh Kiba you better get yourself ready for what's comin' at ya! Muhahahaha hahaha KHEHAHAHEHEH!" I looked around and noticed everyone staring at me. "uhhh. Hehe." I quickly grabbed Akamaru's hand ( remember he's a vampire now X3) and ran off to Kiba's house letting the gears in my brain create a nice, evil plan. OOhhhh yeeaahh!

Kiba POV

I looked around frantically trying to locate Akamaru. I looked practically EVERYWHERE! I even asked my mum which resulted to a shouting match but he was nowhere to be found!  
"Oh God. Akamaru? Where have you ran off to?

**Ami: Yes Akamaru, where HAVE you ran off to?**

**Author: Argh Ami, DON'T ACT SO INNOCENT!**

**Ami: I have no idea what you're talking about. (smirk)**

**Author: you're practically lying through your teeth!**

**Ami: Correction, FANGS!**

**Author: (sweatdrop)**

**Author: NOW! For our special guest! Drumroll please!**

**...**

**Author: Light Yagami from death note!**

**Light: Muhahaha! I will destroy the rotten people of this rotten world and become the God of the new world! Muhaha. Hahaha MUHAHAHAHAHA! *cough cough***

**Author: Yes, of course. Now Light, many people have noticed your lack of interest in women.**

**Light: They are all the same. Mere tools to help me destroy the rotten-**

**Author: people in this rotten world and become the God of the new world! Yes yes. We've all heard it before. Now listen, I wasn't finished! Also, you're last name, Yagami, spelled backwards becomes- im-a-gay. Is it true?**

**Light: What the...! I will demolish you! (gets out deathnote.) Tell me your name!**

**Author: Alright I'll spell it out and I won't say it twice so write it down instantly!**

**Light: (Smirks) yes yes hurry up.**

**Author: alright- L-I-G-H-T SPACE Y-A-G-A-M-**

**Light: Hey! You fool! Thought that would work?!**

**Author: Almost did. Just one more letter.**

**Light: you IDIOT!-**

**Akamaru: WOOF WAF RAF RAW, WOOF, WOOF, RSF WOOF WOOF!**

**Ami: translation- PLEASE REVIEW, FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW! WHOEVER REVIEWS WILL RECEIVE A DIGITAL COOKIE! ANY SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME!**


	9. IMPORTANT NOTICE- MUST READ!

I would just like to tell everyone here and now that I'm putting my story on a hiatus. So basically I'm stopping it. Now this is because I'm getting no more comments, reviews etc. So I have reason to believe people are not particularly enjoying my story.

If ANYBODY wants me to continue. Review. You don't have to write like a whole paragraph. A simple, 'please continue' or 'update soon' is all it takes. 5 reviews. That ALL I ask. Because...

I HAVE LOST MOTIVATION.

In short.

REVIEW=UPDATE  
NO REVIEW= NO UPDATE


End file.
